goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Will Blake
' '' Will Blake '''is the main antagonist of the fourteenth Goosebumps book, [[The Werewolf of Fever Swamp|''The Werewolf of Fever Swamp]] and the tertiary antagonist of the 2015 Goosebumps film. History Grady Tucker first met Will after Grady's family moved into their new home in Florida. The boys quickly became friends. When Grady met Cassie later on, he learned of werewolves and one most likely existing in Fever Swamp not too far from his house, due to animal killings and a hunter gone missing. Will did not believe in such things and often argued with Cassie that werewolves are not real. As days went by, Grady eventually ventured into the swamp alone with Will. When Will vanished a few minutes after Grady entered the swamp he started looking for him. Then Grady was attacked and bit by the werewolf who he realizes from the facial features is Will. Luckily for Grady before he passed out, Grady's dog Wolf attacked Will and fought him off. After the Swamp Hermit witnessed their fight, he brought Grady home where his father told him what the Swamp Hermit witnessed. Grady had his dad check Will's house, only to find the house mangled and no one living there. After that night, Grady soon learned that Will cursed him when he bit him. With Will gone, he has the swamp all for himself and now goes with Wolf on hunts and explorations in Fever Swamp during full moon nights. The TV show version of Will's character is slightly different from his book counterpart. In the TV episode, he believes in werewolves and accuses the swamp hermit of being one as opposed to the novella where he scoffed at Cassie's beliefs in them. It is also stated that he killed the Swamp Hermit's wife and children (which was never stated nor implied in the original novella). Grady ran into the Swamp Hermit when his net caught what was the werewolf when he actually caught a deer. The Swamp Hermit is then attacked and killed by the werewolf. When the full moon is obscured by clouds, Will partially reverts back to human form. Having become a friend to Grady, Will warns him to leave before he becomes uncontrollable again. But the moon becomes visible again and Will begins compulsively howling as he turns back into a savage beast. As Will attacks Grady, Wolf showed up to defend Grady. Wolf knocked Will into the quicksand-acting bog of Fever Swamp and he sank to the bottom. What appeared to be his skeleton rises from the swamp the next night. In the Goosebumps film, Will Blake's werewolf form appears in an abandoned Supermarket rummaging through the meat aisle until Champ accidentally alerts him of the groups presence. By opening a soda he pursues them throughout the Supermarket into a parking lot, only to be rammed by Lorraine's car sent flying into a dumpster. He reappears outside Madison High School with the other monsters as Slappy leads them into attacking Madison High School to dispose of R.L. Stine. He was about to attack Taylor, but is saved when Champ bites him with his "silver teeth filings" The werewolf appears again with the other monsters pursuing a bus Stine and and the kids are using to escape only for it to be revealed to be a decoy rigged to explode when the werewolf and the Abominable Snowman open it's doors. He is sucked back into a book that R.L. Stine and Zach wrote by the final battle. In his concept art, he has a bigger snout and doesn't have his tattoo . He is also has more fur and in lighter gray. In the Supermarket scene, there were supposed to be four werewolves instead of just him. Personality In his human form, Will is quite friendly and has a fair bit of humor in him, but as a werewolf he is really vicious and will attack any living creature in sight. He has a very strong knowledge of Fever Swamp and its history and he likes exploring the swamp itself. Like everyone else in his neighborhood, he has never fully met the swamp hermit, but he thinks he is weird. He is often annoyed with Cassie constantly talking about werewolves and thinks that she is weird too. Up until Grady found out, no one ever suspected Will of being the werewolf that terrorized Fever Swamp. Whether Will knows that he is a werewolf or not is in question. Appearance In his human form, Will has the appearance of a twelve years old, Caucasian boy and resembles a football lineman with broader shoulders and a thicker neck. He has dark brown hair, cut very short and it stands straight on top, like a flattop and is swept back on both sides. In Goosebumps Graphix, he wears a purple and black stripped shirt, dark blue shorts, and blue shoes. In the Goosebumps Movie, his werewolf form wears ripped blue shorts with red and white stripes and damaged athletic sneakers. He also has a heart tattoo with MOM on it. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** The Werewolf of Fever Swamp * Classic Goosebumps ** The Werewolf of Fever Swamp * Goosebumps Graphix ** Creepy Creatures ** Slappy's Tales of Horror * Goosebumps The Movie ** Goosebumps Movie Novel ** Activity Book ** Monster Survival Guide **''Night of the Living Monsters'' **''Slappy's Revenge'' Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 1 - The Werewolf of Fever Swamp part I and The Werewolf of Fever Swamp part II * Movies: ** Goosebumps (2015 film) Video Games * Night of Scares Actors * Michael Brady'' (television series)'' * John Bernecker (Goosebumps movie) Trivia * Will was the first werewolf introduced in the series. * Although he appears to be about twelve-years-old, it is hinted that Will may actually be much older. At one point in the television episode, he told Grady that a werewolf will never get a day older as long as it keeps finding victims. * In the Goosebumps Movie he is incapacitated when Champ bites into him with his "silver teeth fillings" In reality silver fillings are made of Amalgam and are only called that due to its silver appearance, so he shouldn't be able to stop the werewolf. * Also in the Goosebumps movie, Will is seen wearing Converse shoes, a possible reference to Tim Jacobus (double checking needed) *He isn't referred to by his real name in the film, R.L. Stine refers to Will as the title of his book, "The Werewolf of Fever Swamp". Gallery TV series Werewolfoffeverswamp 03.jpg|Will in human form with Grady Tucker Screen Shot 2015-09-01 at 1.56.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-01 at 1.56.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-01 at 1.56.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-01 at 1.56.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-01 at 1.57.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-01 at 2.26.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-01 at 2.26.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-01 at 2.26.08 pm 1.png Film Werewolf.png|Will Blake in Goosebumps Movie Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 10.02.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 8.06.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 7.58.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 7.52.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 7.51.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 7.51.40 pm.png youtu.be-H95tuxzGjSA.jpg Hungry WereWolf.png Will_Blake_concept_art.jpg|Will's concept art Werewolves .jpg|Four werewolves ( all with Willy's appearance ) instead of just one Download (9)-0.jpg Category:Goosebumps Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Werewolves Category:Male Category:Unknown Status Category:Recurring Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Television Series Characters